


You Make Loving Fun

by lost_in_mirkwood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it's just straight fluff, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_mirkwood/pseuds/lost_in_mirkwood
Summary: You, you make loving funAnd I don't have to tell you but you're the only oneYou, you make loving funIt's all I want to do
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	You Make Loving Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katlyn1948](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to Katlyn1948, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> "You Make Loving Fun" by Fleetwood Mac

_ Sweet wonderful you _

_ You make me happy with the things you do _

_ Oh, can it be so _

_ This feeling follows me wherever I go _

Sunday mornings were Gendry’s favorite. They’d wake up slow, spend half the morning cuddling and rolling in the sheets before getting up. Arya would throw on some music as the coffee began to percolate, lately it had been 70’s, and she would wind up singing into a spoon at him as they cooked a late breakfast. It was one of his favorite sights, Arya, hair a mess, wearing his shirt and not much else, shimmying her slim hips as she sang along to the music. Once his coffee started to kick in he’d give her a twirl and start to sing along and it would become their little dance party while they worked together on finishing their breakfast.

_ I never did believe in miracles _

_ But I've a feeling it's time to try _

_ I never did believe in the ways of magic _

_ But I’m beginning to wonder why _

They’d met one summer in King’s Landing as children, Arya a knobby-kneed, spindly nine-year-old and Gendry a large, surly lad of thirteen. Arya had been running off to a nearby park to escape her sister and her friends or their sour babysitter for a few weeks and while there she’d find a stick and pretend to be a knight, imagining slaying dragons and rescuing people from cruel lords. One day two other boys approached her, intent on wresting her stick-sword from her only for her to threaten them in return. Gendry had stepped in, larger than all of them and a steadying presence. All four of them, Arya, Gendry, Hot Pie, and Lommy, wound up spending the hot summer afternoons together running around King’s Landing causing trouble as much as staying out of it. Arya returned North at the end of the summer suddenly and unexpectedly, forced to leave her friends behind without a word or a way to contact her again. It wasn’t until a chance encounter 15 year later even further south in a Storm’s End bar that her and Gendry were reunited. Arya had never been so happy to turn and accidentally spill a drink on someone as she had when she looked up from the solid wall of muscle and directly into Gendry’s unforgettable blue eyes.

_ Don't, don't break the spell _

_ It would be different and you know it will _

_ You, you make loving fun _

_ And I don't have to tell you but you're the only one _

_ You, you make loving fun _

_ It's all I want to do _

Their Sunday afternoon had taken them down to the waterfront, the cool spring air leaving the beach empty but for the three of them. Nymeria bounded along the waterline, yipping and barking in delight as the waves rolled and crashed against the stony shore. Arya was laughing at her dog’s antics as they walked hand in hand, her head tipped back and her dark hair whipping around her in the breeze. As she turned back to him she found Gendry standing frozen, staring at her with shining eyes. He gently tugged her back into his arms and Arya rose on her tip-toes to meet him, their lips pressing together softly as they lost themselves for a moment in their own little world.


End file.
